


Rainy Days

by roseangel013



Category: DCU, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rain, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseangel013/pseuds/roseangel013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick reflects on past events during a rain storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> I found this story in my Documents and was like OMG why didn’t I put this up earlier. It wasn’t actually finish, which is why it has never seen the light of day. BTW, this is actually the first Young Justice fanfiction story I have ever written. I wrote it in like September or October of last year, so forgive me if it’s not the best. I didn’t know the things I know about writing then, now.

Richard Grayson sat on his window, silently watching the rain fall gracefully down on the beautiful, yet corrupted city of Gotham. On days like these he just loved to watch the rain fall and imagine that it was protecting the city and washing away any and all of the problems and worries from anything it touched. Sometimes he would go outside and stand in the garden and feel the warm, comforting breeze that came with the rain during the summer and late spring. Rainy season was his favorite for all of the different kinds of emotions he felt, most good and free, and the estranged all of the dark and depressing. Most people would think that the thoughts he had about his parents when he was in Haley’s Circus would be sad for him, and he would want to keep all of those memories buried, but at times like these, when it rained, everything always seems so perfect.

Dick was so entranced in his thoughts that he couldn’t hear the sounds of his bedroom door being pushed open, or the sound of quite footsteps walking up behind him. He did however feel big, strong, warm arms wrap themselves around him. He felt butterfly kisses being placed on his neck and hands roaming under the cardigan sweater that he was wearing to better feel his small, lithe frame.

He would have been startled if he had not recognized those strong arms and perfect lips on him. He knew the feel of the abs and pectorals on his back and the unnatural warmth that came with such features. He knew that all of these incredible features belonged to his boyfriend, the one and only Wallace West.

Wally was another one of the things that made rainy days special and comforting for Dick. Pretty much everything right that came with Wally involved rainy days. The day they met, the day of their first date and the day they became boyfriends, even the night they made love for the first time. It was all special for Dick.

In the moment, as he and Wally continued to watch the rain fall in a comfortable silence, Dick couldn’t imagine a more perfect way to spend the day.


End file.
